theinsiderzfandomcom-20200215-history
1-2 Stream
An Inside Along episode featuring winner Brennan and losers Manny and Dijakovic. This was the famed episode where Manny read a Shane Thorne x Keith Lee fanfiction. The Shane Thorne x Keith Lee Story: "Feel the Thorne" Someone wrote a fanfiction about one Shane Thorne and one K̶a̶i̶Keith Lee. Mansoor did not write it, The Insiderz did not write it. This is just for documentation. They did find it and they said that if someone paid $50, Mansoor would read it. This is not his content. This is simply what the audience, the people, wanted. Part 1: Keith was wet. He had been all day. All day he had been anticipating his meeting with Shane Thorne. He'd been imagining what he'd do to him, and what he'd do to him, and now the moment had finally arrived. Keith sat by a mirror and applied the finishing touches to his makeup, he then put on his best lingerie and admired how beautiful he looked. He really didn't need to go to this much effort, but he took pride in his appearance. Keith was just about to get a glass of water when suddenly "KNOCK KNOCK", Shane was here. Keith opened the door and greeted Shane with a smile. He knew how much he loved his cute little innocent act. "G'day Keith, ya absolutely bloody beautiful," Shane said. "Hehehe, you so fun-nee Shane," Keith replied, giggling. "Yeah too right love. Anyway, I'm not here to make ya laugh, I'm here to make ya moan". Shane immediately locked lips with Keith and proceeded to place his hand down his panties. Keith felt one finger, then another, and then he felt his other hand grab his ass. He had goosebumps. (Oh, bask in his glory! Oh, bask in his bunghole!) Shane picked Keith up and threw him on to the bed. He took his clothes off then removed Keith's. He positioned his head between Keith's thighs and Keith felt Shane's tongue deep inside him. "Oh yes, Shane! Me so horny! Me ruv you rong time!" Shane stood up straight and brought Keith to face his waist. He grabbed the back of his head and forced his mouth onto his meaty, uncut cock. Keith felt his massive Australian dick deep in his throat. He gagged and tried to pull away, but Shane wouldn't let him. "Take it deep, my oriental princess. Feel the Thorne!" Keith struggled but liked it. He loved how rough and brutal Shane was. Shane removed his cock from Keith's mouth. The inside of his mouth was salty from precum, and his lips and chin were sticky from drool. "That's a good sheila. Now turn around so I can fuck ya, cunt!" Keith did as he was told, and Shane immediately thrust forward. Part 2: Keith screamed as he felt Shane's massive cock go deep into his soaking wet boy-pussy. "Oh yes, Shane! Yes, yes, yes!" Shane continued to rhythmically pump in and out, as Keith heard the sound of his balls slap his ass. Shane spanked him. Keith squealed. Keith loved the sensation of his big, Australian cock. He could feel him getting faster, and he knew it was almost time. He knew he was about to blow his hot, warm cum deep into Keith's uterus. Keith squealed again and Shane inserted a finger into his asshole. "Are you ready, babe?" Shane said. "Yes, Shane, please cum in me!" Shane pumped harder and harder. Keith knew he was nearly there. He was just movements away from having his insides painted white with cum. "OH FARK ME, MATE! IM GONNA DING-DONG DIDDLY BUST A NUT! IM GONNA DING-DONG DIDDLY BUST!" Shane said. It was happening. Shane was cumming in Keith Lee, and Keith Lee loved every second of it. Shane continued to drop every last bit of cum he had deep in Keith's wet, swollen bussy. He pulled his cock out, "Clean this for me please." Keith immediately wrapped his lips around his cock, cleaning the cum and his juice. He loved the taste. He left moments later. Keith lay still on his bed, Shane's cum on his face, in his mouth, and dripping down his thigh. He felt so dirty, and he loved it.